21 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir à tous !  
Bon ben finalement vous avez le droit à un petit Scorbus, fraichement écris XD (à la base c'était un Drarry mais j'avais pas d'inspi, du coup j'ai ressorti Scorpuis en mode joker XDD voilà voilà on n'en parlera pas, ni de ça ni de l'heure XDD)  
J'espère sinon que vous passez de bonnes vacances sinon, pas trop surchargées par les devoirs )  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au cœur 3  
J'espère aussi que l'histoire d'aujourd'hui vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous ! ) 

oOo 

Scorpius commençaient à sérieusement trouver cette position très désagréable, en plus d'être embarrassante. Il se tenait arcbouté au-dessus d'Albus, les doigts et les avant-bras bardés d'échardes, son ami accroupis entre ses jambes. Leurs visages étaient collés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si proches que le jeune serpentard pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mêler. Il aurait pu relever légèrement la tête pour éviter cette dernière situation, mais cela l'aurait forcé à regarder dans la direction de la scène qui les avait poussés à se réfugier dans ce placard. Scène qui selon lui était encore plus gênante que l'ambiguïté de sa position.

Albus était à l'origine de leur présence dans ce placard poussiéreux et abandonné d'une salle de classe toute aussi oubliée. Qui aurait cru que le si gentil et serviable Albus Potter pouvait se montrer aussi rancunier ? Surement pas la future victime des représailles qui cependant aurait dû s'en douter, depuis le temps. C'était dans ces moment que la raison pour laquelle le brun avait été envoyé à Serpentard ressortait. Là où son meilleur ami envoyait avec dédains non dissimulé des piques acérées à l'encontre de ceux qui l'embêtait, le cadet des Potter prévoyait des plans vicieux qu'il n'appliqué qu'une fois que son adversaire se pensaient débarrassé de lui. Scorpius savait pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre que son ami possédait une patience prédatrice, imageant à merveille l'expression « la vengeance est un plat que se mange plat. » Il était même étonné de s'être retrouvé aussi vite à appliquer la riposte, tout en se demandant malgré tout pour quelles raisons il finissait une nouvelle fois mêlé à une vengeance familiale.

En effet, la cible des foudres albutiennes pour la quatrième fois consécutive n'était autre que son frère ainé, James Sirius Potter. Le gryffondor avait une nouvelle fois utilisé sa popularité de fils de Harry Potter ainsi que de capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiditch pour ridiculiser son frère. Scorpius n'était pas présent ce coup-ci, mais de ce qu'il avait entendu dire, James s'était ouvertement moqué devant ses groupies du fait qu'Albus n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, avant de lui avait asséner que jamais personne ne lui demandera d'aller au bal de fin d'année avec lui. Le blond avait toujours trouvé les attaques du gryffondor fortement immatures, et était à chaque fois plus que satisfait d'être ami avec son frère aux réponses plus travaillées.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de parier avec lui-même sur le temps que mettrait le capitaine de gryffondor à comprendre que ses humiliations et autres blagues douteuses faites par jalousie lui étaient à chaque fois renvoyées au centuple, et qu'il était le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour, pris d'un élan de pitié Scorpius lui en glisserait un mot, mais pour l'instant cela était nettement plus drôle de suivre Albus dans l'application de ses châtiments.

Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait bloqué dans un placard pendant plusieurs heures.

Ils étaient partis à la recherche de preuves sur la prétendues existence d'une maitresse que fréquentait James, et avaient été servi. Non seulement l'amante était un amant, mais ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Une révélation juteuse qu'Albus saurait utiliser à bon escient.

Une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de là.

Absorbé par leur scoop, ils n'avaient en effet réalisé que trop tard de l'idiotie de leur cachette et s'étaient retrouvés coincé, à tenter avec désespoir de ne pas écouter les gémissent et soupirs provenant de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Plus le temps passait et plus le malaise de Scorpius grandissait. Il sentait son ami gigoter entre ses jambes et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son sang-froid. Cela ajouté aux bruits sulfureux qui donnaient naissance à des idées fort peu raisonnables comprenant lui, son camard d'aventure et un lit, et le pauvre serpentard se sentait transi de honte. Le blond bénissait par ailleurs l'absence de luminosité des lieux, qui lui permettait de dissimuler son teint cramoisi. Inconscient des troubles qui l'animait, Albus bougea une nouvelle fois et rapprocha sa bouche d'une des oreilles de Scorpius.

« On les entends plus, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda-t-il.

Son interlocuteur décida de ne pas relever qu'Albus ne semblait pas avoir été gêné par les bruits des deux amants qu'il avait écouté depuis le début, et se redressa doucement. Prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer contre le bâtant de la porte ni à faire grincer le bois du meuble ancien, il jeta un coup d'œil par une anfractuosité.

« Ils s'habillent. Et s'embrassent. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Fait voir ! » s'exclama Albus à voix basse.

Il se positionna doucement à genou et se pendit au cou de Scorpius pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Ce dernier, pris par surprise, se retrouva le nez perdu dans ses cheveux. Enivré par son odeur, le jeune homme ne réagis pas en le sentant se déplacer et tomba soudain face à un regard à la fois curieux et espiègle.

« T'as pas envie de… faire comme eux ? » susurra le brun d'un air canaille.

Estomaqué, Socrpius laissa passer plusieurs secondes le temps de reprendre contenance.

« T-tu.. tu veux qu'on… » bégaya-t-il, totalement perdu.

Il n'était pas contre, loin de là, combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas rêvé ? Mais, cela allait un peu vite non ? Il entendit Albus pouffer d'amusement.

« Oui ça aussi on peut si tu veux, mais peut-être pas tout de suite. » lui répondit ce dernier, « mais avant je pensais plus à… ça. »

Le jeune Malefoy senti deux lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes, dans un baiser maladroit auquel il répondit sans trop oser y croire.

« En vérité » lui chuchota son meilleur ami et probable futur petit ami lorsqu'ils se séparèrent « cela fait un moment que j'en avait envie. »

Il ouvrit en grand la porte du placard après avoir rapidement vérifier que la salle était bien libérée de ses occupants et sauta hors du meuble d'un pas léger. Il se tourna ensuite vers un Scorpius encore pétrifié et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Et mon frère se trompait encore plus lourdement que d'habitude sur un point. Je n'irai pas seul au bal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et le rire cristallin qui s'envola dans les airs à la suite de ses paroles eut raison des derniers doutes de Scorpius, lui rappelant sans que cela soit vraiment nécessaire comment il était tombé amoureux du feu follet qu'Albus Potter était dans sa vie.


End file.
